pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Proxy Jay
macie już dość creepypast o nastolatkach, którzy zabijają wszystkich, co wejdą im w drogę. Ale ta pasta jest trochę inna. Bo Jay nigdy nie była krzywdzona przez bliskich, nie przydarzył jej się też żaden wypadek. Jay, czyli Jayna Marvell, była normalną dziewczyną. W domu i w szkole było znośnie. Tylko czasem rodzice mówili, że "jej zainteresowania" są nienormalne, bo Jay oglądała w internecie masakry i horrory. To było jej skrywane przed znajomymi, ulubione zajęcie. Jay była drobną jedenastolatką o ciemnoblond włosach i zielonych oczach. Ale nie została już wtedy zabójcą. Po prostu w wieku jedenastu lat odkryła stronę pokazującą brutalne morderstwa i przerażające zdarzenia paranormalne. Strona nazywała się: "Scary Life of Our City", czyli "Straszne Życie Naszego Miasta". Niestety, nie było napisane, o jakie miasto chodzi. Podobno te filmy były realne. Gdy Jay miała trzynaście lat, mało kto zaglądał jeszcze na stronę "Scary Life of Our City". Nikt nie dodawał nowych filmików. Tylko Jay od czasu do czasu przeglądała wideo, które dawno się jej znudziły, no ale nie znajdowała żadnych nowych stron. W końcu moderator postanowił edytować stronę. Zmienił jej tytuł na "Psychodelic Teens Murderous", czyli "Psychodeliczne Nastolatki Mordercy", lub też "Psychodeliczne Mordercze Nastolatki". Nowe filmiki na stronie, co do jednego opisywały to, jak nastolatek zabija swoich rodziców. Jay wolała stare o niewyjaśnionych zbrodniach, ale w końcu to też było masakryczne... Wcześniej Jayna Marvell była szczęśliwą dziewczyną. Na jej czternaste urodziny rodzice jej nie poznali. Była jakby zamknięta w sobie i po prostu... nieszczęśliwa. Dlaczego? Po zmianie tytułu strony dziewczyna zaczęła się zastanawiać nad sensem życia. Czy może rzeczywiście, z różnych względów, warto zabijać? Przecież to robili... na stronie "Psychodelic Teens Murderous" to robili. W tych filmikach. Ale Jay czuła, że nie potrafiłaby zabić człowieka. Mimo to zaczęła mimowolnie żyć tymi filmikami, otaczać się nimi coraz ciaśniej, masakryczne obrazy zaczęły ją prześladować. Pewnego dnia na poważnie zaczęła rozważać zabicie swoich rodziców. Przecież to musi być fajne. Ale nie. Nie zrobi tego. Żeby opanować trochę chęć zabijania, trochę się wyżyć, wycięła na swoim ramieniu znak proxy - kółko z x w środku. To były jej czternaste urodziny. Po zjedzeniu z rodzicami tortu Jay postanowiła, płacząc, zejść jednak na ścieżkę mordercy. Wyszła na dwór z nożem. Obok jej klatki schodowej przechodziła pani Peters. Jay zbliżyła się do niej z nożem. - Hej...dziecko...co ty robisz? - pani Peters była przestraszona. Jay rzuciła się na nią z nożem i wyryła w jej ciele, na ramieniu, znak proxy. - DZIECKO, PRZESTAŃ! - mówiła pani Peters płaczliwym głosem. - Uśmiechnij się...to zabawne - szepnęła Jay i wycięła jej uśmiech. To będzie jej powiedzonko proxy. Potem odrzuciła nóż, ale wbiła go przy tym w panią Peters, zabijając ją. Tak planowała to zrobić. Odrzucała Jaynę. Witała w swojej duszy drugą siebie, Proxy Jay... Jay postanowiła odnaleźć Slendermana, mimo że nie była przekonana o jego istnieniu. Zanim jednak to zrobiła, doprowadziła się do obłędu i sama zabiła. Wszędzie na swoim ciele "wyrysowała" nożem znaki proxy. Zanim wykrwawiła się na śmierć na śniegu pod domem, wydawało jej się, że zobaczyła wysoką sylwetkę Slendermana tuż nad sobą... piszę tej pasty po to, by wykazać się oryginalnością, bo ten motyw się powtarza. Piszę ją po to, by was ostrzec: na jakie strony wchodzicie? Odpowiecie, że na całkiem normalne. Nie krytykuję tutaj Wikii. A jednak... pomyślcie. Jay też na początku myślała, że to, co robi jest całkiem normalne... może nawet to ona to pisze? Może skrywa się w waszej szafie, a może nawet tuż za wami, by zaraz zrobić to, czego nie miała okazji zrobić za życia więcej razy? Kategoria:Inne (złe) Kategoria:W sam raz do szortów Kategoria:Kilery itp